Raising a ruckus
by Mitsukai Kanashimi
Summary: What happens when two Kanavan knights team up to play some sinister pranks on the rest of the Grand Chase members? Who knows? It might bring about some amusing results. Or not... RonanXElesis, LassXArme, RyanXLire, JinXAmy. R&R...Please?
1. Stirring enigmas

Why don't we take a few minutes of our life to see what's happening in Serdin Castle when Elesis and Ronan try to plan something extremely devious? Of course, its their turn to play a prank on others. What heck... The mage and the thief need a break from all their hullabaloonic extravaganzas, right?

* * *

So here we are in the Royal dining room, and as usual, Arme's the cook. (She's the only one who could handle food anyway).

On a far side of the table, Jin and Amy are gawking at each other...Again. Ryan and Lire are fighting over the chicken... Hey wait... Aren't they supposed to be vegetarians? They're tree-huggers after all. Moving on... So we have Ronan and Elesis, staring intently at the fireplace. What are these two up to?

"Ok everyone! Enjoy your meal!" Arme announced. Looks like its chow time for the troup. Let's leave them for a while to...

BANG!

Was that an explosion? Are Ronan and Elesis sneaking out of the dining room, completely unharmed? And what is this...

"Well this is an uncomfortable posture," Jin mused looking down on the pink-haired, pumpkin faced monster A.K.A Amy. Boy was he glued to her like a koala. The two glared at Arme who, they thought, was the culprit.

"I didn't do it!" The mage yelled, cleaning up the debris left by the explosion.

"Then who did?" Amy asked, throwing Jin off her like he was a filthy flea, "You're the mage slash alchemist slash warlock slash battle mage here Arme!"

Gee. She didn't have to say a mouthful.

Arme simply folded her arms in disappointment, "Just because I play pranks all the time doesn't mean I would do it on a daily basis! Besides, I've already fooled you two yesterday!"

"Are you guys alright?" Lire asked, emerging from the clouds of dust surrounding the room, "Where's Elesis and Ronan?"

Wow. Observant.

"ELESIS! RONAN!" Amy fumed, "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

* * *

On another side of the castle, we see the knight master reading a mission scroll, eager to give it to the first grand chase member she bumps into for the day. Unfortunately, Ronan happened to be that member. Man you should see the smile on his face when he began rewriting each step.

Ok so here's something that might help you understand the situation the troop is in:

What's the best thing that could describe what's happening here? Three words: A huge problem.

And who's gonna cause this problem? Two words: Ronan Erudon.

What could this imply? One word: DANGER!

* * *

The next day, on the training grounds, all the members are busy with battle practice. Ryan is helping Lire with archery while Amy and Jin are nowhere to be found. (Probably deleting all memories of what happened the day before.)

The Royal Guard Master runs into the field with the fake mission scroll in his hands. He immediately gives it to Ryan who reads it with extreme curiosity. This isn't gonna turn out good...

"Are you sure this is the mission?" Ryan questioned, almost surprised.

"Yep! Signed and sealed by the knight master!" Ronan wistfully replied.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"More than positive!"

The druid then faced the archer, pulled her into a tight embrace and...

* * *

"Pervert!" Lire exclaimed, stomping on Ryan's foot with rage, "Stupid mutt!"

"Sorry! It was in the mission!" The poor, battered druid replied, running as fast as he can from the infuriated archer, "Honest!"

"Prove it you perverted wimp!" Lire shouted, shooting arrows and missing terribly, "Stop running!"

"I'll stop running and show you the scroll if you stop aiming your arrows at me!" He retorted, dodging another shot, "Those things are sharp!"

"I know! That's why they'll kill you on the spot! Mongrel!"

After hours of running, Lire finally gave up. What a waste of energy!

Anyway... What did Ronan write in that scroll?

Let's take a look.

So we see Lire grabbing the scroll and stretching it, careful not to tear the weak material. Now she's reading each step out loud:

"Step one: Grab Lire. Step two: Hug her. Step three: Kiss her. Step four: (Ahem...). For the love of Gardosen, what was the knight master thinking!" Lire yelled, completely angered by the fact that they could actually be sent to do something like... (Ahem)

Unawaringly, Elesis appears behind the two elves and pushes them together.

In case your mind is too clean to know what happened next, then its fair to tell you that they kissed each other.

* * *

A/N: I'll post the next chapter soon!


	2. Silly opinions

'Tis another normal day here in Serdin castle, and the Grand Chasers have recently returned from yet another excruciating battle. Ronan and Elesis trailed behind the group as each of the members entered the gates. Now what are they up to?!

* * *

"Hey Amy! Hey Jin!" The redheaded knight greeted as she sat down next to the new couple. Yes. Those two are already dating. Didn't we mention it in the past chapter? We didn't? Oh well... At least you know, right?

Back to the story...

So we see the knight shoving a black, hairy spider down Jin's back. Ooh...She's a good one.

"See you later guys!" Elesis chirped, standing up abruptly "Have fun!"

And with those words, she shut the door heavily. Wait...Have fun? What did she mean by that?

"Oh shit! Something's crawling over me!" Jin screeched, "Amy! Help!"

"What's the problem, Jin? Ow! Hey get off!"

* * *

Meanwhile... Just in front of the room the two lovebirds were in...

"What's going on in there?" Arme asked, dropping her books as she heard an all too familiar scream. She laid her ears on the door to listen in on whatever was happening on the other side.

"Ow Jin! That hurts!"

"Just stay still and help me take my shirt off!"

"Ok..."

"Arme, is something wrong?" Ryan asked, descending a nearby staircase. He was just as curious as she was when he heard the shriek. Worried much? Nah. He doesn't like Amy, he loves Lire already.

"I think Amy and Jin are in trouble," Arme retorted, gazing at the door as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Is the door locked?" The druid questioned, puzzled as well after hearing a few moans. Well, that brought up some..."ideas."

"Arme! I was calling for you eons ago!" Lire suddenly called out, "Uh... Why are you two staring at the door?"

"I'm guessing Amy and Jin are having...err," The druid retorted. Pervert.

"You don't think..." The archer uttered, swallowing hard after reviewing her oh-so-guilty thoughts, "Amy and Jin -- "

"The door's definitely locked," Arme cut in after turning the doorknob thrice, "No...It's stuck!"

As pervert 1, pervert 2 and pervert 3 stood open-mouthed in front of the door. Hey, wait a minute... Arme's too smart to be called a pervert. She really knows there's something wrong so remove her from the list.

As pervert 1, pervert 2 and the mage stood open-mouthed in front of the door, the thief named Lass approached them, eager to know why they all stood stupified in front of the room.

"So what's happening here?" He asked, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Jin and Amy need help. I think we have to enter the room," Arme replied, readying her staff which was now glowing a bright yellow.

"Are you crazy Arme?!" Ryan snapped, "They're doing the go-go tango in there!"

"Shut up perverted mongrel! If they hear us, _we'll_ be the ones in trouble!" The archer cried, "But I will allow Arme open the door..."

Wow. She's good at playing innocent.

"It's the best way to know what's going on...err...whatever it is... " Lass commented, "Let a rip Arme."

The trio watched as Arme performed an Air blast on the door, opening it with extreme force that most of the wall crashed along. The four fighters stood in front of the fresh opening like a bunch of maniacs. Boy you should see the dumbfounded look on their faces when they witnessed the scene in front of them. Amy was on top of Jin, sitting on his stomach. The redheaded fighter, on the other hand, sprawled lazily on the ground, blushing madly. As for the spider... Err... Forget the spider. It's gross anyway.

"See Arme! I told you!" Ryan exclaimed, "We shouldn't have opened the door! We're messing with some people's privacy for heaven's sake!"

"I have to agree," Lire nodded sarcastically, "What was I thinking when I allowed you to force the door open?!"

"I was trying to get a spider off him!" Amy barked, standing up and smacking Ryan on the nose.

"We didn't ask you!" The archer replied, "Excuses. Excuses. We've seen everything pinky!"

"But I--"

"Stop you two! Lire, she's telling the truth," Arme interrupted, holding up a chunky, hairy spider with big read eyes and stripes on its foot. She set it down on the ground and stepped on it, leaving a green fluid on the marble flooring. "The spider isn't a mere tarantula. You're lucky it didn't bite you. That thing's poisonous!"

Looks like Jin will be having arachnophobia for a day.

As for Ronan and Elesis... Those two have other plans...

* * *

On the east wing of the castle, the two frisky Kanavan knights make their way to a potion room. Upon getting there, they grabbed an elixir that will turn anyone who drinks it into a cat.

Oh crap...We smell trouble brewing up!


	3. Sudden Commotions

It's the dawn of yet another normal day here in Serdin Castle, and Arme's currently making breakfast while the rest of the members wait anxiously for the food. Outside, the sun rose gracefully in the horizon, which meant the weather's gonna be perfect for training. Anyway, it looks like Elesis and Ronan have no interest in playing pranks today.

In the kitchen, we see the mage preparing miso soup and okayu, but she's doing such a great job at it that the food almost looks like it came from an exquisite restaurant. Now, she's holding a vile with some weird fluid in it. Ok... NOT GOOD!

* * *

"Enjoy your meal everyone!" The mage winked, setting down a bunch of silver trays on the banquet.

"Wow! This looks awesome Arme!" Lire commented after grabbing a bowl of miso soup. "It smells awesome too!"

"Well, this _is_ Arme's cooking," Ryan stated, taking a bite out of his okayu. "Tastes good as always."

Suddenly, the two elves began to feel slightly dizzy, in a peculiar way. It was more like a small headache, except for the fact that it seemed to control their movements and emotions.

"Here we go!" Arme cheered, twirling three times before pointing a finger at the archer and the druid. "Lire! Ryan! Hug each other!"

And so they did... Whoa. Looks like someone wants a reenactment of a romantic movie.

"Now Ryan! Carry Lire!"

Upon hearing this, the druid unwillingly lifted the archer off her chair.

"Wait! Don't carry her that way! Carry her like a bride!"

Ryan then scooped up Lire's legs and supported her back with his left hand. The poor elves were as red as a tomato. The rest of the grand chase members, on the other hand, stared down at the food, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen to them. Oh yes... Arme can play tricks on millions of people within a second. You could even say she could control all of Bermesiah without exerting effort at all! It's lucky to think she's not as sadistic as KazeAaze.

"Don't worry. The rest of the okayu and miso soup aren't contaminated. I only wanted to see what these two elves will do when the kiss each other!" Arme uttered, emphasizing the word "kiss."

Oh no, there's no holding back there... Right in front of eight people, the elves must follow the mage's instruction whether they'd like to or not. So Ryan leaned in closer to Lire and slowly brushed his lips on hers.

Torture? No... Not torture... They were even enjoying it so much that it lasted a whole lot longer than Arme expected.

"Ok you two! You could stop now!" The mage ordered abruptly, which made the archer pull away from the druid. But apparently, Ryan didn't want to leave Lire's lips in peace. Damn. The pervert wanted a sequel!

He instantly scooped Lire up and carried her off to god-knows-where.

* * *

"What are we going to do about them?" Elesis questioned, looking obliquely at the two empty chairs.

"Nothing. It's their own business after all," Jin replied, gazing at Amy. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't realize he was leaning towards the pink-haired muse.

"Jin! We've had enough romance for a day!" Amy screeched, smacking the redheaded fighter on the head, lightly. So...Now that the mage has had her own fun, it's the kanavan knights' turn once again.

* * *

Right after breakfast, Elesis scrambled up to her room, grabbing the cat elixir quickly, and dashing off to meet up with Ronan in the training grounds. As usual, Amy and Jin practiced kicking, and it looked like Jin was getting a whole lot weaker. Arme was busy reading a book about ancient arcane rituals and Lass was sitting under a tree, doing nothing.

Seeing how the others (minus Lass) were completely preoccupied, Elesis and Ronan strolled towards the thief, looking down on him with a smug smile on their faces.

"What do you two want?" He asked, harshly. Trust us... When Lass gets angry, you'll get punched so hard, you'll see martians playing guitar hero on the moon.

"Oh nothing!" Elesis retorted in a sing-song voice. Holding out the elixir, she said, "We just want you to drink this!"

The silver-haired thief stared at the greenish-yellow liquid and stated, "What is that? Some kind of poison? D'you guys have a death wish or something?"

"N-No!" The two Kanavan knights replied, their voices well-synchronized as it echoed all the way to the other side of the field.

"We just want to test it on you!" Ronan added. Since when did a "Royal Guard Master" learn how to lie?

"I'm no guinea pig!" Lass exclaimed, rising on his own two feet. "What exactly do you take me for? An idiot?"

Uh...Yeah?

"No! Seriously Lass. Just drink the potion!" Elesis demanded, stomping on Lass' foot. When they got the chance, the magic knight forced every single drop of the elixir down the thief's throat.

_Poof!_

A yellowish smoke surrounded the three fighters. Good thing Arme had her nose stuck in a book or she would have noticed. Hmmm... Maybe it would be better if she did know what was happening. That way she could have saved Lass from getting transformed into a cat.

Wait...

That's not a cat potion!

That's a slime potion!

Elesis and Ronan had changed Lass into a slime! A silver-winged, light-blue slime! Uh-Oh.


	4. Slime trouble

"Saying this is a bit uncanny but being a slime really suits Lass. Why wasn't he born this way?" Elesis commented, holding the cyan glob in her palm. "I wonder what will happen if Lire uses him for archery practice..."

Upon hearing this, Lass shook his fully gelatinous body, indicating he was against the idea. Poor thing. He couldn't even talk.

"Maybe we could give him to Arme so that she'll have a _proper_ guinea pig for her experiments," Ronan suggested. Darn. If there's one thing a grand chase member fears the most, it is becoming the ultimate human guinea pig. And when it comes to Arme's ultra powerful and not to mention harmful spells, well... Let's just say you'd rather spend your days in a cabinet with no thoughts of ever coming out.

"Hmm... He'll be fried that's for sure but I like your opinion!" Elesis beamed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Arme! We have something for you!" The redheaded knight declared, presenting the little light-blue slime. "Hope you have fun using it to test your spells!"

"Why would I use it?" The mage harshly retorted. "It's a _slime. _Only a stupid person will use slimes for magic. Those things will burst into flames when you use a spell or potion on them!"

Ok... The fact that Elesis and Ronan are both stupid is random. But... Jelly bursting into flames? We'd love to see that...

"Err... Take it anyway! This damn goo's been bothering us for days. Think of it as... An early Christmas present!" Ronan stated nervously, throwing the glob towards Arme and running along with Elesis almost immediately after he did so.

The mage stared at the both of them, enthusiastically, as they left. Looking down, the slime was flapping its wings on its first attempt to fly.

"You don't look so good," Arme muttered, unaware that she was talking to Lass. "Where did those two fools get you anyway? The trial tower? No... That can't be the place. Slimes from that area don't even have wings."

Lass flew upwards and spun around three times as if to say, "You idiot! Turn me back to normal!"

Sad to say, Arme didn't appear to understand him. She giggled softly and trudged into the castle, glancing back at her teammates for a moment before making her way into the glistening hallways, then ascending a marble staircase. Slimy over here couldn't help but follow her, after all, ignorance wouldn't transform him back now, would it?

* * *

In the library...

"I'll be needing your help for a while lil' slime," Arme cheerfully stated as she picked up a small ladder. However, Lass went ahead of her and began pushing down a few spell books, intending to hit the mage on the head with them.

"Hey, how did you know I needed these things?" Arme asked, catching the falling books immediately and smiling sweetly. "Thanks!"

Geez. Any longer with this cute little magician of ours, and Lass will _definitely_ melt.

* * *

The next afternoon, at the training grounds...

"I feel sorry for our fallen comrade. He's been a good friend," Ryan uttered, pretentiously, as he wiped a fake tear. "May he rest in peace..."

"Moron!" Lire shrieked, hitting the druid hard on the head with her bow. "He's not dead! Maybe the knight master gave him a mission."

Jin thought for a while before saying, "Well... It's weird for Lass to disappear so suddenly. If he was given a mission scroll, he would have even blurted it out in our faces."

In a few seconds, Arme came running towards them, accompanied by the slime A.K.A Lass. "Hey guys...Any news from the knight master?"

"Unfortunately, no," Lire replied. "Lass' been gone since yesterday and well... Most people are already assuming he is dead."

In response to this, the cyan glob flew into the air and flapped his wings heavily to inform the troop that the person they are talking about is indeed alive. However, the effect it had on the present members wasn't exactly what he had in mind...

"Aww. What a cute slime!" Lire commented, stretching out her hand to touch the light-blue goo.

"Hey! Where did this come from, Arme?" Ryan asked, wanting to take a turn in holding the slime as well.

"I don't know," The mage uttered, "Elesis and Ronan gave it to me as 'an early Christmas present'."

In the mean time, let's take a look at the potion room where the two kanavan knights are busy readying themselves for yet another sinister trick they've been dying to play for days.

* * *

"So how long will the elixir's effect last?" Elesis asked, tugging on Ronan's sleeve as he read the label at the back of an empty bottle which used to be filled up to the brim with the slime potion.

"A few hours... Or days..." Ronan replied, placing the bottle back on the shelf, which, by now, was filled with dust and cobwebs. "D'you think we could use Lass to play a prank on Arme?"

"Well, that brat is probably immune to pranks. Why ask?"

"Because... She's gonna get the biggest surprise of her entire life anytime from now..."


	5. Sieghart Returns

Here's one thing _we_ know... Lass is an effing light-blue glob who's gonna be used as a bait for Elesis and Ronan's pranks. But, let's put that fact aside since we have other problems... Lost in the bright hallways of the castle was a dark-haired man. And walking in his direction was Ryan, who happens to be the 3rd most stupid Grand Chase member, but that's just stating the obvious. He accidentally collided with the stranger, and... Uh... Screamed like a girl...

"Elves..." The man muttered to himself. "Hey kiddo! Do you know where the throne room is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ryan snapped. "You look like a moron to me!"

Well, to us, it's the other way 'round...

"My name is Sieghart," The man informed. "I'm here to join the Grand Chase."

"Err... What? Sorry I wasn't listening," Ryan said. "The trees are--"

"I don't care about a bunch of trees!" Sieghart fumed. "My. Name. Is. Sieghart. I'm. Here. To. Join. The. Grand. Chase!"

"Sieg-- What?"

"MynameisSieghartandI'mheretojointhegrandchase!Doyouhaveaproblemwiththat?!"

"Wasabi?"

"Damn it... You're wasting my time," Sieghart said. "Just tell me where the throne room is!"

"First floor. Third door to the left. Oh, and if you see a gigantic door accented with gold, leave it alone. That room is filled with monsters," Ryan replied. By the way, when he said "monsters," he meant the queen.

Good luck figuring that out Sieghart.

* * *

"First floor. Third door to the left," Sieghart whispered to himself. "If you see a gigantic door accented with gold, leave it alone."

The man descended the marble staircase and turned left. He eventually found four doors. The first two doors were made of hard wood, with a bronze knob. The third was larger, however it looked like it was made out of weaker materials. The fourth, which very well corresponded with Ryan's description, was ornamented with 14 carat gold at the edges. Dragons were carved on the wooden surface and two rubies were added to give life to the creatures' eyes. A statue of a gorgos guarded the right side, while a carving of a griffin stood on the left.

"Wow," Sieghart gasped, willing to enter the room. Probably to him, something that looked admirable on the outside, looked a whole lot more breathtaking on the inside. Let's hope he's correct.

He stealthily opened the door, and cautiously entered the room, which had a glass roof. Sculptures made of ivory and shaped like eagles decorated the area. The throne, to Sieghart's dismay, was empty, with only a white Siamese cat sitting on it. Looks could be deceiving of course, as when the man inched closer to get a better look, the Siamese opened its blue eyes and gradually transformed into a lady wearing a long, white coat. Judging from the youthfulness on her face, she was quite young. Probably around her 20's or so...

She abruptly pointed her index finger at the man and muttered, "Attack..."

HOLY CRAP SHE HAS BODY GUARDS! RUN!!!

"Wow... Security..." Sieghart whispered, staring blankly at the light-blue, silver-winged goo that was about to attack him. Crap. Lass must be going crazy...

"Who's slime is this? It's wrecking my cameo!" The queen screeched, putting both of her hands on her waist.

"Sorry mistress!" Arme cut in, grabbing the cyan glob A.K.A Lass, and walking away.

The queen sighed. "Elesis! Lire! Get in here!"

In the blink of an eye, the archer and the knight flew into the scene, striking a fighting pose.

"Tell me this isn't a joke..." Sieghart said. "You hired a bunch of flat-chested gir--"

"PERVERTED FREAK!" Lire and Elesis shrieked, lunging themselves towards the stranger. That's right girls! Kill the perv! KILL!

"But he's cute..." Lire suddenly commented, stopping dead on her tracks.

"I have to agree," Elesis said, batting her eyelashes. Whoa. That was freaky.

"Why are you two just standing there?! Attack!" The queen ordered, stomping her foot. Wait... Here comes the dramatic part...

The room darkens and a spotlight shines on a chibified Sieghart, who is unexpectedly kneeling on the ground as if begging for mercy. "I only came here to join the Grand Chase and yet... YOU HIRED TWO EVIL _FLAT-CHESTED_ GIRLS TO ATTACK ME! I'm feeling oppressed..."

"Aww... Gosh... Your highness, please let him join the group..." Elesis sympathized. "So that we could beat him up later for calling us flat-chested!"

"It's true anyways!" Sieghart barked.

"I'm sorry...Err... Whoever you are. But you haven't proven yourself worthy of becoming a member of Grand Chase," The queen told him. "I don't hire wimps!"

"Are you saying I'm a wimp?" Sieghart fumed. Whoa. That got on his bad side. "I'm no wimp!"

"O-Okay sourpuss! Th-That's enough..." The queen stammered. "Y-You're in!"

And with that, Sieghart brightened and got... Hyper? If that's what you call it...

"Thankyouyourhighnessyou'vebeenverynice!" The dark-haired man said, shaking the queen until he broke her arm.

No... We weren't kidding. He _did_ break her arm...

So, that's it for today. No pranks from Elesis and Ronan... Too bad... We wanted to see what they'll--

BANG!

Okay... Looks like there's an explosion from the tower... And of course, Amy and Jin are dangling in mid-air while Elesis and Ronan laugh in one corner. Those two really _were_ up to something.

Well, bye for now! See you next chapter!


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

Rain clouds hovered over the castle, indicating another rest day for the troupe. But that definitely wouldn't stop Ronan and Elesis from playing another prank. Heck, all they did yesterday was wait for an explosion from the tower and _poof!_ Amy and Jin magically appeared, dangling dangerously at more than 40 feet above the ground. Didn't we mention that Serdin Castle was built on a cliff? No? Good. That way you couldn't have imagined the extremely heavy fall the muse and the fighter experienced.

Anyway, the day progresses quite normally for the members of Grand Chase. Except for Ryan and Sieghart that is...

"I'm telling you! Naruto likes Hinata!" Ryan erupted, pounding his fists on the dining table.

"No! He likes Sakura!" Sieghart retorted, doing the same.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura!"

Seriously... Since when did Naruto enter this fic?

"Okay you guys! If you don't stop, you won't have breakfast!" Arme screeched.

"Why should I listen to a boobless girl's instruction?" Sieghart fumed, leaning on his chair and putting both his feet on the dining table.

"What did you just call me?" The mage asked in a harsh tone as she walked slowly towards the dark-haired man who, despite her terrifying expression, didn't run away like a freak.

"I called you boobless," Sieghart replied. "And what are you gonna do about it, shorty?"

"I'm not short! And I'm not boobless either!" She said.

"That's right Arme! Disintegrate him!" Ryan cheered.

"I'm not talking to you! Moron!" The mage shrieked, causing the orange-haired elf to shrink back into his chair.

The next thing everyone heard was the crackling of electricity. You really wouldn't be surprised to find a roasted Sieghart on his seat.

"Cool! Breakfast!" Ryan shouted.

"I'm not chicken! Idiot!" The man barked back, slumping on his seat as the rest of the members watched Arme exit the room.

"She took it pretty bad," Elesis whispered to Ronan. "Shouldn't we help her lighten her mood?"

"No... From the looks of it, things are just about to get worse..." The royal guard master said. "Perhaps, we shouldn't have given Lass the slime potion..."

"Why?"

"Its been two days since we forced him to drink it. He's bound to turn back to human soon..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No Elesis... We better tell her the truth before it's too late. I wouldn't want to make Arme problematic"

"S-Sure..."

* * *

"Boobless! Short! The nerve!" Arme shouted, pacing back and forth in her room; the only place in the castle decorated with purple, white and patches of black. On her bed was the silver-winged, cyan glob, which avoided her as she wearily collapsed on the mattress. "I swear I'll make that guy pay!"

Suddenly, the slime began to glow in a strange, greenish-yellow aura. It was so noticeable that it nearly made Arme run for the hills, but due to her curiosity, she sat up and eagerly watched as the light-blue goo transformed into a human.

Two words: Wrong. Timing.

* * *

Elesis and Ronan immediately ran towards Arme's room once they heard the mage's high-pitched scream only to find a completely fried Lass beside the door.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Elesis questioned, taken aback as Arme slid out of her bedroom and aimed a lightning bolt straight on her direction.

"YOU. TWO. ARE. IN. BIG. TROUBLE!" The mage shrieked, citing a spell for deep impact. "EAT SKULLS WIMPS!"

"Err. Elesis, one question: What are we supposed to do when she's like this?" Ronan asked, backing away slowly. Afraid much?

"Run!" The redhead replied grabbing the royal guard master by the wrist.

"Don't leave me here!" Lass yelled, dashing away with them.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT! LOSERS!" Arme shouted as she chased the three lunatics down the staircase.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry for my reckless deeds your highness," Sieghart muttered, kneeling next to a mummified Serdin Queen. Don't get us wrong! She's not dead yet! She's only suffering a few broken ribs, and a dislocated arm...And a shattered leg.

You're guessing what happened, aren't you? Well, he broke her arm again. Then he _accidentally_ pushed her down the stairs. Then he left her on the ground while he "frantically" called for a doctor. Aww. He's so kindhearted!


	7. Salutations Mari!

The sun sets gracefully as Arme, Lire, Elesis and Sieghart return from another useless mission, courtesy of the stupid knight master. Although, there _is_ a huge difference because they've brought someone home.

Of course, introductions always take place in the throne room, so there stood the stranger, gathering all the confidence she needed.

"My name is Mari Ming Onette," the blue-haired girl said. "I am a wizard engineer."

The queen of Serdin fidgeted for a while before saying, "A wizard engineer? I haven't heard of that one before... Hm... Hey wait! Are you wearing contacts?! Where did you get them?!"

And the formalism went down the drain.

"Err... M'am? Shouldn't you be more reasonable?" Sieghart sighed. Where did that idiot come from anyway?

"Ahem... Yes... Uh... So tell me, who is your master?" The queen asked, facing the new girl once again. "And is your hair natural? Or did you dye it yourself?"

"Ugh... Queens these days," Sieghart huffed. "They never listen..."

You bet they don't...

"To answer the second question, my hair _is_ natural your highness" The girl replied shyly. "As for the first question... Unfortunately, I couldn't remember a thing about my past. My mind gets foggy when I try to look back through time."

The queen's curiosity intensified. "If that's so... Then you don't recall anything besides your name? Even your age?"

"Hmph. We've heard of that one before," Sieghart added.

"You stay out of this blacky!" The queen prompted. She was so infuriated that she even stood up and threw a shoe at him.

"Alright, Alright. Watch your blood pressure!" The dark-haired man retorted, hiding behind a statue to avoid the object that went flying towards him.

"I'm not an old hag!" She yelled, then she beckoned the mysterious girl to proceed in answering her questions.

"Don't get on her nerves!" Sieghart warned from the shadows. "She'll eat you up!"

"Err. Well, I've noticed I look quite young, so it leads me to the assumption that I am 15 years old. However, this is still unclear to me." She pointed at the statue where Sieghart was hiding. "Anyway, the man over there appears to have played a huge role in my past."

The queen flinched. "I hope you're not as troublesome as he is. Either way, you've captured my attention. Welcome to Grand Chase, Mari."

* * *

Ok... Now that the introductions are over with, let's move to the field at the farthest side of the castle...

"Looks like you've got competition Arme!" Ryan announced, happily. "Now we have two nerds in the group!"

The mage glared. "Call me a nerd again and I swear I'll burn a whole forest of trees to the ground!"

"Come on Arme! Trees need justice too!"

"Oh yeah? Spell justice!"

"J-U-S-T-I-S!"

Ronan shook his head. "Elves are getting more and more stupid everyday..."

He should have noticed the fury in Lire's eyes when he said this. And just when everyone thought things wouldn't get any wackier, the foursome heard an unfamiliar bark, followed by a frantic scream.

"Get this monster away from me!" Lass shouted, shoving a Kunai at the black slobbery dog trailing behind him. "Please tell me you don't have rabies!"

"Don't hurt the puppy!" Ryan yelled as he chased after the creature, patting it carefully once he reached it. Sure enough, the "puppy" licked his hand in return.

"I hope it bites you," Lass smirked.

"Shut up! Dogs are like brothers to me!" The druid snapped.

"Really? I could see the resemblance!" Arme commented. Ouch.

"Um... Excuse me," a soft voice suddenly called out. "Could one of you show me where my room is?"

"Oh! Hi Mari!" Lire greeted. "So you finally got in?"

Upon hearing this, Arme perked up. "I'll show you where it is! If you lend me some of your books that is..."

Wow. She means business.

"Err. Okay... Sure... No problem..." The blue-haired girl replied in a low voice.

Within seconds, the mage had whisked the wizard engineer into the castle, ascending a nearby staircase hastily.

"Great. Another bookworm," Lass grimaced.

"There are worms in books?" Ryan asked thus earning a spank from the thief. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Do you ever go to school, Ryan?!"

"Only the Wolf Academy!"

"Don't tell me your teacher is a tree!"

"No... He's a lizard!"

"Could somebody punch this moron?!"

* * *

Later that night...

Ronan and Elesis made their way into the library silently so as not to disturb Mari and Arme. After finding the wizard engineer's room, the two girls spent five precious hours reading books and here they are, sleeping on a chair with a pile of scrolls, papers and scattered notes in front of them. Tsk. Tsk. Poor things... They don't have a clue on what's gonna happen next...

Meanwhile...

"This is all your fault Ryan!" Lass shouted as he ran. Yes, he and the darn druid are being chased by the black, slobbery "puppy" from earlier in the middle of the night.

"My fault? That _dog_ is going to_ rape_ us and you're telling me its all _my fault_?!" Ryan cried. "That creature hates _you_!"

"Well... Why won't you do something about it!? You're the expert!"

"I can't do anything because I'm an idiot in this story! Now run for your life!"

And the two freaks continued running all throughout the night...


	8. Stupid Little Situations

Sun meant daytime. Daytime meant waking up. Waking up meant trouble for Arme and Mari. Why? The two girls surprisingly found themselves chained up on their seats. To make matters worst, the lock was on their chests and their hands were tied behind their backs so that they couldn't do a thing about it.

"Arme... What kind of people are our team mates?" Mari asked, looking down on herself.

"Well... They're _unique_ in their own _ways._ One of them is a moron who could dump his money in a garbage can, while the other is a PERVERTED REDHEAD!" Arme yelled.

"I'm not perverted!" Elesis retorted, realizing her mistake after she jumped out of her hiding place just in front of the room. "Whoops."

"Let us go you dim-wit!" The mage screeched. "Or you might as well find your name in the menu for tonight's dinner!"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it!" Elesis mocked. "Ronan's dragon had the keys for lunch yesterday."

"Kanavan knights and their stupid dragons!" Arme complained, still struggling to break free from the chains. "I'm gonna feed you to KazeAaze once I'm outta this thing!"

"Chill out Arme! I thought you were the 'cheerful little mage'" Elesis teased, dancing slightly.

"I'll be cruel when I want to you!" Arme replied.

"Guys! No fighting!" Mari cut in, hoping to stop the quarrel.

The argument, however, continued despite Mari's pleadings. For minutes, Arme and Elesis' shrieks echoed all the way to the gigantic wooden gate of the castle, where Sieghart and Lass were busy helping Amy, Jin, Lire and Ryan. The foursome were partially ready for their departure due to another crappy mission from the crappy knight master.

"I'm not crappy you stupid author!"

Go to hell Blondie.

In any case, Lass knew right away that a cat fight was taking place once he heard the knight and the mage's screeches.

"Darn. Not again," He whispered to himself as he ran into the castle.

Sieghart waved goodbye to the foursome before following Lass. The two made a couple of noisy footsteps as they ascended the staircase, thus making Ronan aware of their approach.

"They're coming!" The girly boy yelled, jumping into the library.

"Who's coming?" Elesis questioned, arching a brow.

"Lass and Sieghart!" He answered.

"We're doomed!" Arme groaned.

"Look on the bright side! At least someone's here to help you out of your dilemma! Toodles!" Elesis informed as she dragged Ronan away from the scene.

The timing was completely perfect. Lass and Sieghart entered the room just as Elesis and Ronan left, then they found the two girls in a state that went from bad to worst.

"What happened to you guys?" Sieghart questioned.

"It's a _very_ long story," Arme replied.

"Isn't he the pervert you've been talking about?" Mari asked in a hush whisper.

"Yeah... He is..." The mage said with a sigh.

"Do you need help getting out of that thing?" The dark-haired man inquired, as he walked closer to examine the metal. "The chain's pretty tough. Probably made by a citizen of Kanavan."

"It _is_ made by a citizen of Kanavan," Arme half-snarled.

Nevertheless, the dark-haired man continued walking around Mari until he located the lock on her chest. Great. Let the nose bleeding begin!

"Does anyone have a tissue?" He asked.

"Just imagine she has a flat chest!" Arme instructed.

"Ohoho no..." Sieghart jeered. "This girl _actually_ has breasts."

"All hail the power of porn..." Arme breathed. Luckily for her, Lass wasn't a perv. With a non-lethal fatal fury tempest, he had cut through the thick chains and set the mage free within seconds. After this, the mage announced, "Elesis! I have a present for you!"

"Oh shit," Was all the redhead could say from the distance.

"I could see you in the middle of the dining table right now!" The mage added in reply. "Oh... And Sieghart. Make sure you don't end up doing silly things to Mari. I swear I'll make you see your ancestors if you don't heed my words..."

"Ok... Fine!" Sieghart huffed as he sliced through the chains, releasing Mari at once. "But damn. I'm wishing you were one of my servants right now..."

Mari blushed before scampering away from the library and into her room to find refuge.

In the mean time...

"FIRESTORM!"

"Kyaa! Arme! That's enough!"

"I'm not done yet bitch! Get back here!"

"Have mercy!"

"And Ronan! Once I'm done with your girlfriend! I'll fry your ass next!"

"Crap..."

Guess our two Kanavan knights will have to endure all that suffering for a while. But it still looks like they still have other surprises in store...


	9. Sugar rush

Midnight would be the best time for a smuggler to break into a house, but heck, this is Serdin. And Serdin was a peaceful place during evenings...

Unless if two dumb Kanavan knights were busy stacking bags of Candy into the castle.

"What the hell do we need these for, Elesis?!" Ronan questioned as he hurled another sack of chocolates down the storage room in the basement. "My parents are gonna sue me if I bought sweets for no reason!"

"Keep quiet, will you?" Elesis replied. "We need all the candy for our next strategy."

"What are you planning now?"

"Amy loves chocolates, doesn't she?"

"Err... I think so."

"Ronan, when was the last time Amy ate sweets?"

"Months ago. When she was still a new member."

"Do you remember her reaction _after _she ate them?"

Ronan shrugged. "How could I forget that? She practically dug a grave for Jin and threw him inside afterwards!"

Elesis chuckled. "I'm gonna make her go loco over choco once again when morning comes, so prepare yourself."

* * *

Later that day...

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Lire shouted, as she walked into the dining area, panic-stricken and completely stressed out.

"Why Lire? What happened? What's wrong?" Arme asked.

"T-The b-basement! I-I-It's filled w-with..."

"Filled with what?"

"Its filled with chocolates!"

"Chocolates? B-But how? S-Since when?" Jin stammered, standing up almost abruptly.

"Only one buffoon could do this," The mage snarled, pointing at Ronan. "Do you have a death wish or something? Everyone knows what'll happen if Amy sees and eats candy!"

"It was Elesis' idea!" Ronan barked back as he moved farther away from the furious, purple-headed girl in front of him.

"Ohohoho. I could already see the headlines," Arme smiled sinisterly, "Two kanavan knights, buried alive... BECAUSE OF THEIR STUPIDITY!"

"Lire. How many bags of chocolate were there?" Ryan asked.

"About a thousand."

The room fell silent for a few seconds.

"We're dead. Definitely dead."

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Amy greeted as she entered the dining area. She was astounded when she found it empty at that particular time of the day. Poor girl. She doesn't even have a hint on what's going on. Hopefully she wouldn't be able to smell the sweets, after all, if she does, then everything is gonna get quite unpredictable, and dangerously so.

"Oh. Amy. Y-You're awake!" Ryan stuttered as he walked into the room. Err... Well, he didn't actually w_alk_. Arme threw him inside after he tried to stow away some chocolate.

"Where are the others?" The monster asked, glancing here and there for a sign of another member.

"I-In the field. B-Battle practice"

"This early?"

"Y-Yeah! T-They wanted to m-make sure they were in a good shape for t-the next mission..."

"But the knight master said she'll hold back the quests until next week. And... Why are you stammering?"

"O-Oh... W-Well... I-Its nothing. I-I'm f-fine."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "You're hiding something from me..."

"Actually we are!" Elesis declared. Damn. Somebody should kill this girl... "You know the second storage room at the basement?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"There's a huge surprise waiting there... Why don't you take a look?"

"No Amy! D--!!!" Ryan yelled, but was silenced by Ronan. Oh well... So much for the warning.

"This better not be a prank," Amy sighed. "I'll go check it out..."

* * *

"Mari, couldn't you create a machine that could transfer all these chocolate to another town?" Arme asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"I could, but it'll take a lot of room. If I do it now, then there's a risk of getting noticed," the wizard engineer replied. Ouch. Negative.

"Oh guys! Here you are!" Amy called out from god-knows-where.

"A.....my!!!?" Arme spat, wide-eyed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Elesis told me to come here."

"As expected. That darn redhead..."

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem pinky!" Lire cut in. "A rich asshole named Ronan bought sacks of chocolate because a stupid redhead wanted you to bury all of us alive!"

"D-Did you say _chocolate_?"

"Oh crap. We're in trouble. Get everyone out of here!" Arme commanded, beckoning every living thing out of the storage room.

"Jin... You should try calming her down," Lire suggested.

"Why me?!"

"If you love her then you'd do it... Good luck... Oh and It was nice knowing you!"

"Damn..."

* * *

The next day...

"That was pure chivalry Jin!" Elesis complimented, smiling as she looked up at the fighter.

"I have to admit, you did a great job!" Arme agreed, looking up at him as well.

"Thanks guys! And do me a favor... GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Yup... Jin was hanging upside down in mid-air (again), with only a very thin rope supporting his body, which was dangling at more than 40 feet above the ground. He'll have a hard time trying to free himself at that height.


	10. Spiders Part One

A random fact about Arme is that she hates scary things, especially giant spiders. Unfortunately for her, Ryan brought one home when he went to the Silver Land continent for another lousy mission. Poor girl. You couldn't imagine the look on her face when she saw the eight-legged monstrosity.

"Get that thing away from me!" The terrified, mage shrieked as she hid behind a shocked Elesis. "Here! If you're hungry, you could eat the redhead in front of me!"

"Hey! I'm not food," Elesis yelled, shoving Arme away. "Ryan, is that _creature_ tamed?"

"Of course its tamed! Imagine what I had to go through just to get this little guy to follow me!"

"I don't think 'little' would be the best word to describe that _thing,_" Lire commented. "Besides... You forgot to tell us about your mission. "

"Well, we were running around the forest then BOOM! BAM! SMASH. And then there was a CRASH! KABOOM! And someone went, 'Aargghh!!!' Then something came out of nowhere and BANG! THROW! WAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Then Sieghart went SLASH! SMASH! The end..."

"Uh... Yeah whatever. Anyway, if you guys need me, I'll be hiding in my closet. Ryan, get a secure place to hide that monster," Arme commanded as she walked away.

* * *

Three hours later...

"Why is this thing in my room?!!!" The mage shrieked. Indeed, right in front of her was the gigantic tarantula. Worst of all, it was hungry... Or at least, it _looked_ hungry judging from the slimy, white liquid that was falling out of its mouth. Yuck.

"Sorry Arme!" Lire suddenly replied as she tried to haul the creature away from the purple-haired girl. "Squishy happens to have a slight addiction towards anything purple."

"You named a spider 'Squishy'?!" Arme replied, still white with terror.

"Err... No. Ryan named it."

"I swear I'll send that lunatic and his pet to hell later."

"Please don't!"

"Ok! I won't! Just get this thing away from me!"

"I'm trying!!!"

After minutes of pulling, the spider finally fell right on top of the blond archer. Ow.

"Gosh. That thing looks heavy."

"It... Is..."

Arme didn't actually want to touch the spider, so she had to call Elesis and Ronan to help get it off Lire. Immediately after the monster was upright, it walked off to Arme's bed and..Err... Slept on it. The damn, eight-legged thing.

"Hey squishy! That's my bed!" Arme yelled. As if it understood, the spider woke up and began nipping at the pillows, throwing several feathers into the air.

"Okay! Okay! Its all yours!" The mage added, hoping it would stop the monster from ransacking her stuff. Fortunately, the stinking creature listened to her and refrained from tearing more pillows. However, it still continued occupying the bed. "Oh great. Now I have to sleep in the living room. Damn."

Elesis snickered. "To think a spider could outwit you."

"Shut up redhead! At least that thing is smarter than you," The mage interjected as she grabbed the few remaining pillows that weren't claimed by the creature which appeared to have made her bed a nonsensical place to sleep in.

Before she slid out of her room, Arme turned around and said, "If I see that thing tomorrow morning, the whole castle is going to explode. Mark. My. Words." Then she slammed the door close.

"Did we do something illegal?" Elesis asked.

"No. But Arme would..." Ronan replied.

"Uhm... Why is everyone ignoring me?" Lire said to herself, looking quite stupefied beside the two Kanavan knights.

* * *

The next day...

"So Sieghart. How did you find Serdin Castle?" Ryan asked after gulping down a glass of water.

"I asked for directions," The dark-haired man replied.

"From who?"

"From the queen of Kanavan..."

"So you've met our queen?" Ronan questioned.

"Yes. But... She didn't want me around."

"Why?"

"I broke her arm..."

Wow. This guy is a lady killer. Someone should put him in jail or something...

"Err... Let's change the topic guys," Lire suggested. "Ryan, we need to dispose of your pet."

The druid shook his head. "But Squishy's completely tamed."

"You named a spider 'Squishy'?!" Jin shouted, jumping up in surprise. But if that simple phrase surprised him, then faith wouldn't have prepared him and the others for what would happen next.

Arme entered the room with a dark aura around her. Heck because of it, she almost resembled Lass, except for her short stature. And when she's usually in this state, things are supposedly going to turn out bad. _VERY_ BAD.


	11. Spiders Part Two: Squishy's cookies

"I told you she was going to do something illegal," Ronan whispered to Elesis, who was shaking with fear. The others, however, were completely still, knowing that one false movement could mean the end of them.

"What did I tell you about the spider, Ryan?" Arme asked as she slowly revealed a gleaming knife from behind her.

"Uhm... Always feed your spiders three times a day?" The stupid druid replied as he sunk lower and lower in his chair. Pfft. Coward.

"Do you guys know what I hate the most?" The purple-haired girl asked while admiring the sharp metal object she was holding threateningly in her hands. "People who don't listen, and will never learn how to do so!"

"O-Okay Arme! Take it easy!" Lire interjected, hoping stop the mage from actually killing somebody. But unfortunately, nothing she said had an effect on the little girl, and this was an obvious fact because within seconds, Arme had lunged forward, ready to stab the first person she'll lay her hands on.

* * *

"That. Girl. Is. Evil," Sieghart commented, looking down on a broken table. "She didn't let me eat my breakfast!"

"Shut up blacky! You and I know very well about the situation we were in earlier," Amy said as she picked up the bits of food that had luckily survived the incident.

"We need to get that spider out of here!" Jin added, knowing that what he said was their one way ticket out of another perilous attack from Arme.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. First, Ryan brings home a spider. Second, he named it squishy. And third, the stupid, eight-legged freak slept in Arme's room causing mischief and mayhem in this castle?!" The dark-haired man spoke with a tone that was neither formal nor too intimate.

"Anyway, it looks like Arme has calmed down a little. She's in the kitchen right now. Probably baking cookies," Lire said. Well, _that_ got their attention...

"COOKIES?!" Amy, Jin and Sieghart yelled altogether.

"Oh man I can't wait!" The pink-haired dancer squealed in excitement.

"Sorry pinky, you can't have any..." Sieghart declared, smirking. "We're trying to avoid all that trouble you caused in the past."

"But I--!!"

"No buts Amy. If you want to have a cookie, you're gonna have to lock yourself in your room," Lire added before walking back to the kitchen.

While they waited, Squishy happened to crawl into the dining room.

"Ew. And they call this thing cute?" Amy mused, twitching slightly. "Hey ugly! Where's your mommy? Is she dead?"

The damn spider must have really been familiar with human speech because the next thing they all knew, it was... Crying? What the hell?

"Aww... Is my little Squishy getting all teary-eyed? Did the pumpkin-faced monster scare ya?" Ryan cooed. Now where did _he_ come from? And why are the others staring at him like he's a complete idiot? Oh yeah... That's because he _is_ one.

"The cookies are ready!" Arme announced as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray of chocolate chips in her hands. "Eat up! But leave some for the rest, okay?"

"Glad to see you back on your tracks Arme," Jin said as he began munching on a cookie.

Amy smiled. "Yeah. I mean you were really scary earl--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UGLY THING DOING HERE?!" Arme yelled, sending glares at the huge, hairy spider standing a few meters away from her.

Squishy blinked three times before crawling quickly towards the mage, only to eat all the cookies she was trying to save up.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Arme spat as she slammed the monster on the head with the tray.

"YOU"

_SLAM!_

"ARE"

_SLAM!_

"TRULY"

_SLAM!_

"DESPICABLE!"

With one final hit, Squishy fell down, completely unconscious, which caused Ryan to mourn over its "dead" body. "Squishy! Please don't be dead!"

"Don't tell me you're replacing me with a spider!" Lire shouted.

"But Squishy is my best friend!" The druid retorted.

"Its a spider!"

"Its my best friend!"

"Its still alive, nitwits!" Arme called out. "And to think all my problems were over..."

"Thank goodness!" Ryan exclaimed, helping the spider up to its feet.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you!" Lire shouted as she shot an angry stare at the spider. "I hate ugly monsters."

And once again, Sieghart, Amy and Jin have been completely ignored.

"Why us?!"


	12. Spiders Part 3: The truth behind Squishy

"I repeat. I hate ugly monsters," Lire emphasized as she grabbed her composite bow and pointed it at the spider. "This would hurt. Better run."

"Squishy!" Ryan yelled in hopes of confronting the blond, elven archer. "Lire! Please no!"

"Oh but there's no stopping me, Ryan dear," She added, slowly stretching the bow. "I _don't_ like competition."

"B-But!"

"Hehe. Hit it with your best shot Lire!" Arme cheered while hopping up and down. Man was she short.

In the mean time, Lass entered the dining room, apparently knowing of the ongoing commotion. "What the hell?"

After garnering everyone's attention, Squishy crawled over to where the thief was and began rolling over. It was probably trying to "impress" Lass.

"Aww. Squishy likes you, Lass!" Ryan announced.

"You named a spider Squishy?" Lass asked with an emotionless tone, causing the spider to bite him slightly. Ouch.

Squishy must've been really poisonous considering that Lass had turned completely green immediately after getting nipped. Luckily, Sieghart, Amy and Jin were still in the dining room. They were a great help in lifting Lass all the way to the clinic at the other side of the castle. Sad to say, he won't die on the way, so his haters would have to wait for another one-hundred years if they want to see his funeral.

"Bad squishy!" Ryan scolded as he spanked the spider on the head, lightly. Oh but that's not all the torture itsy-bitsy will receive.

"Oh Ryan! Look what I've got!" Arme announced. The orange-haired elf nearly fainted when he saw the mage holding a gigantic chain saw, made by yours truly. "You know what these things are for, right?"

The druid gulped. "Y-Yeah."

"Unfortunately, this won't be used for ripping a tree into half."

"W-What? Then what are you gonna use it for?"

"That spider of yours might be a good guinea pig right now"

Squishy cringed at Arme's words. Lire, on the other hand, celebrated inwardly.

"Arme! Have mercy!" Ryan protested, wrapping his hands protectively over the gigantic spider.

"Mercy won't be needed right now. Heaven forbids it," Arme retorted as her lips twisted to form an extremely sadistic smile. "Tick. Tock. Time is ticking Ryan. Get up before I slice you in half as well!"

"W-Wait Arme! T-That's going a bit too far!" Lire cried, hovering over Ryan in an instant.

"Make way Goldilocks! I'm not in the mood to play 'innocent little mage'" The purple-head threatened. Once she was about a foot away from the creature, she turned on the chainsaw. Lire and Ryan marveled at how huge the object was compared to Arme. They wondered for a moment about where she got the strength to actually carry something that big.

When they both realized that there was no other choice but to leave Squishy alone, they both jumped away and waited for a greenish fluid to fill the room.

For a moment, they heard nothing but the crackling of a few broken circuits.

"Huh?! A robot?" Arme cried, backing away and turning off the chainsaw. "How on earth?"

"Yes. A robot," Ronan announced as he entered the dining room, thus earning a nasty glare from Arme, Lire and Ryan. "D-Don't kill me! It was Elesis' idea!"

"Yup! All mine! No flaws to it! The Erudon family hired a highly-experienced engineer to create this monstrosity," Elesis added while appearing from behind Ronan.

"So how did you plan it all out, miss I-know-everything-about-torturing-people?" Arme huffed, crossing her hands in a disappointed manner.

"Simple. When we went to Silver Land for the first time, I realized Lire's dislike for ugly creatures, and more of your fear of anything scary. So when I got the chance, I urged Ronan to buy a robot spider and position it in the continent so that when Ryan sees the darn, realistic thing, he will take it along with him. Its completely fool-proof!"

When Elesis was done blabbering, a sheet of paper escaped from the remains of Squishy (poor thing). Without hesitation, Lire picked it up and read it aloud:

"Upon reading this note, the mission of this robotic spider is hereby proclaimed over. We suggest you dispose of the remains quickly, for if you don't heed our instruction, you may suffer a severe consequence. Please bare with us if you were not informed of the fall-out you may face once you purchase this robot. Thank you for your co-operation..."

"You didn't tell me there was a side-effect!" Elesis yelled as she threw a fist at Ronan.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Just follow the instructions and dispose of the creature!" The magic knight barked back before checking on the others. He was astounded when he found out they had left after Lire had read the note.

"We're dead," Elesis and Ronan muttered to themselves.

_KABOOM!_

* * *

Oh wait a second. Before you go, let's move back to the clinic where the thief is resting.

"So you're saying that Squishy is a robot? How on earth was it able to poison Lass?" Sieghart questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe the engineer aimed for perfection and decided to insert some poison into Squishy," Arme answered, still trying to rid herself of the memories when the robot was alive... and moving... And other details which might make you puke.

"Its amazing though. That thing was realistic," Mari commented. Pfft. She could do better than that though.

"How are Ronan and Elesis?" Jin asked after hearing the explosion.

"They are on their way here," Ryan replied. "Fortunately, no trees were harmed in the incident."

"Those two kanavan freaks may want seek vengeance on us later for leaving them in the dining hall," Lire added.

"Now where's my fried chicken?" Sieghart spoke, --apparently having lost all interest in the conversation-- eyes scanning here and there for a trace of food. Hmph... He could get what he wants in the next chapter.


	13. Satisfaction Unguaranteed

"Come alive!!!" Sieghart echoed through the darkness of Mari's lab as he held two live wires, and laid them on a roasted chicken. Yes, he's pretending to be some psycho maniac who's trying to bring a piece of chicken to life. His hunger must've triggered some loose circuits in his head. Man was he going nuts!

"Sieghart. There's no way that thing's going to spring back to life," Mari informed, putting a palm on her forehead. It was the umpteenth time she had repeated this, but the dark-haired man just refused to listen.

"I swear. If I don't make this chicken run, I'll have Ryan's head for dinner," Sieghart announced, smirking. Him and his lame sense of finding food.

"DON'T GET ME INTO WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNING YOU BIG LUMP OF COAL!" The druid cried out from the field, two floors below Mari's room.

Sieghart smirked again as he shifted the curtains aside, gaining a good view of the practice grounds. "Worry not carrot-top. Your miseries will be over soon..."

Turning around, he saw that the chicken was gone, and that Mari was eating it. The wizard engineer looked up at him, dumbstruck. "What? It was getting cold!"

"Its. MINE!!!" Sieghart screeched, trying to snatch away the remaining piece and failing miserably. "Nobody eats my food!"

"I do." Mari said, biting into the chicken once more.

"Why I oughta..."

* * *

Before things get ugly, let's move to the field where the others are lazing around.

"I'm so bored!!!" Arme groaned as she dropped the spell book she was reading. "Who wants to volunteer as a firestorm victim?"

Upon hearing the mage's question, the rest of the group warded away hastily.

"Get someone who could actually withstand pain!" Elesis shouted.

"Hmph. Cowards. Fine then, I'll help Mari in frying Sieghart." Arme told them before putting her book down and entering the castle.

Three minutes later...

"DEEP IMPACT!" The mage cried out from the wizard engineer's room, sending meteors the size of houses into the area which was a bit of a tough luck for the others since most of the rocks fell on the field.

Within seconds, Sieghart came flying out of the window, completely fried, courtesy of Mari's canon. The damn thing was still fixed on him too. "Sorry about the scuffle... But you were just too rude!"

_Kaboom!_

_

* * *

_"Stupid, perverted Sieghart. That's what you get for underestimating girls," the queen of Serdin said, smiling down on the now-mummified man.

"Next time I'll break your neck, you royal pain in the behind," Sieghart threatened, causing the queen to cringe a bit.

"Hey blacky! We baked a little something for you in case you are hungry again. That way, you won't need to eat Ryan's head," Elesis said, holding a tray of chocolate cake. "Don't worry. Arme didn't put any poison in thi--"

The redhead didn't need to finish her sentence before Sieggy gobbled the cake down.

"Oh! Elesis!" Arme called out from the doorway, only to hear Sieghart burping. "Don't tell me you didn't inform him that eating the cake at once might make someone sleep for two weeks"

"Oh crap." The dark-haired man stated before fainting completely.

"Idiocy kills," The mage said to herself before leaving.

Anyway, judging from the devious grin Elesis was wearing, she wasn't done with Sieghart yet. Things are just beginning to heat up...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I told you, I'm not gonna jump!" Jin shouted, holding on to Amy. The two lovebirds were on Serdin Castle's tower, contemplating on what free-falling felt like.

"You must, Jin. Or I'll make you eat Beans!" Amy warned.

"Okay! Okay!" The fighter said, looking down. "I CAN'T DO-- WAH!"

Yep. Jin was falling, and screaming along with Amy. On the spot they occupied earlier, Ronan stood wearing a smug smile on his face.


	14. Skies and the trouble they impose

Well, so long as we won't be seeing Sieghart for two weeks, lets move on to little miss dim-witted knight and her humble assistant, Ronan.

"Oh crap. I'm running out of ideas!" Elesis cried as she paced back and forth in the library, which obviously was her least favorite place. "Yesterday, I mummified Sieghart after he lost consciousness. Then I forced Amy to eat more chocolate, prompting her to throw a tree towards Jin and Ryan. Third, I bought a pet mosquito for the dumb tree-hugger, automatically making Lire furious. What will I do next?!"

"Ask yourself a math question and get it wrong again?" Arme suddenly replied as she entered the scene. "Seriously... If you have nothing to do then GO TO SCHOOL!"

"I hate school," Elesis huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Besides, I'm educated enough..."

"Really? What's one plus one?" The mage said, smirking.

"Er... Chuck Norris?"

Holy crap. Talk about stupid.

"See what I mean? You're an epic fail. The least we could all do is to make you read books," Arme said, glaring. "You're only good at battle tactics."

"I'll take that as a compliment, shorty." Elesis said. Once again, Arme switches back to her dark side.

"What did you just call me, half-wit?" The mage said, twitching slightly.

"Sho...rty..." Elesis blurted after realizing the trouble she was in. "Please don't kill me..."

Arme smirked again. One that was rather devious and... Threatening? Darn. Someone should restrain her before she sends Elesis to hell. "I refuse to be underestimated by a lunatic. You don't know what you got yourself into you stupid knight."

"H-Huh?"

"Do you want to fly?"

"Am I supposed to answer that question?"

"Uh-huh." Arme replied as she pulled out her broom from behind a tall bookshelf.

"Err... Ronan? Help?" Elesis said as she glanced towards the magic knight. Unfortunately for her, he had rushed out of the room moments ago, leaving nothing but a wooden sign on where he was sitting. It stated, "Good luck on your flight Ellie! Hope you land safely!"

"What's the matter Ellie? Afraid of heights?" Arme teased. "I thought you were the brave little moron."

"Arme... Err. You know what? Never mind... GARDOSEN PLEASE TAKE ME NOW!"

Without another word, Arme dragged Elesis to the balcony where she forced the redhead to ride the broom. (Yeah. She used the firestorm threat again...) Then she zoomed into the air, tracing arcs and circles. Going up, down, and upside down.

What hell of a ride...

"ARME! SLOW DOWN WILL YOU?!" Elesis screeched. Poor girl.

"May I take this moment to remind you that we are zooming at approximately ten thousand feet into the air. There's a ninety-nine percent chance that I'll kick you off the broom. And you know what'll happen if I do that..." The mage replied, smiling sinisterly.

"Y-Y-You're a demon, Arme!" The redhead cried as the mage formed another loop with her broom, causing the knight to scream.

"This is all your fault you know?" The little purple-head mouthed, in a rather cheerful yet pretentious kind of way.

In the mean time...

"I'm glad I'm not in her shoes right now," Lire commented, watching as Arme flew lower, then revved back up quickly.

"I still think one plus one equals Chuck Norris," Ryan added, earning a glare from the others.

Moving back to more than nine thousand feet into the sky...

"Darn it! I can't take it anymore!" Elesis groaned as she looked down. "ARME! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!"

"Really? Aw man... But we're just getting to the best part!" Arme announced.

"W-W-What's that?" The redhead questioned.

"Its what I call 'the disappearing act," The mage retorted as she got off the broom and threw it aside. No sooner than a second, both her and the knight where plunging back into the ground, heads first.

"We're gonna die! We're definitely gonna die!" Elesis screamed while hugging herself. "Arme! Do something about this!"

"Why should I?" Arme asked. She was falling a whole lot faster than the knight, but she was doing that on purpose. "See you on the ground... If you're still alive that is..."

"ARME!!!" The knight echoed before blacking out due to too much nervousness.

* * *

"Dang it... And to think she'd never survive the fall."

"Arme, I think you should start taking it easy on Elesis."

"I hate dim-wits."

"But she's still our team mate. Oh wait. She's waking up!"

"Good evening buffoon. Need more sleep? Because I'll be more than willing to punch you," the mage muttered in an awfully infuriated manner. Of course, beside her was Ronan, Ryan and Lire, the only three people who happened to witness the event.

"I... Survived?" Elesis mouthed weakly. Luckily for her, she didn't have any severe injuries. She only got away with a few bumps on the head and a sprained arm.

"Yeah. Ronan performed CPR even if it wasn't needed," Lire replied, smiling intimately.

"Err... Actually, he told me it was just an excuse to kiss Elesis," Ryan informed as he grinned widely.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!" Ronan shouted. And to think he had a reputation for being a gentleman... Anyway, you guys should have seen Elesis' reaction. It was as if she had mistaken Gorgos for KazeAaze all over again.

Lire and Arme, on the other hand, had exited the room before anything bad happens. After all, this is Elesis we're talking about... And her retaliations are a little like the mage's...

Now if we observe the castle from afar, we could see the magic knight flying all the way to the other side of Kanavan. Ouch. That was one heavy punch from the redhead.


	15. Sleepwalking Sieghart

It was the start of another horrible day for the Grand Chasers. Yep! You heard us right! Now, you might be guessing as to why this particular day has been dubbed "horrible," but that's how it should be, especially when Sieghart's used-to-be-completely-unconscious body was nowhere to be found.

"Elesis! Sieghart's missing!" Lire cried as she entered the dining room, eyes scanning here and there for the stupid old man.

"Worry not Lire!" The knight replied sarcastically as she stood up from her chair. "The man's just sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking?"

"Yes."

Lire twitched. "And you're not going to do anything about it? Who knows what'll happen to Ryan if Sieghart messes with him?!"

"Actually, when I saw Sieghart a few hours ago, he was busy stuffing Ryan in your cabinet."

After hearing this, Lire zoomed off to her room, shouting Ryan's name as if there was no tomorrow. Wow. Talk about panic...

A little smug about what was happening, Elesis watched the archer before turning around to find Arme wearing a grimace.

"Geez Arme, quit looking like its the end of the world!" Elesis told her, folding her arms.

"Its rare to hear something like that from you. Every time I see you, its like Halloween over and over and over and over..."

"Okay! STOP! Now that's just plain mean."

"Mean? I'll tell you what's mean! You better catch your grand father before I use a giant punch to send the both of you all the way to Amestris."

"Where's Amestris? And what did Sieghart do to you anyway?"

"He tore all my spell books," Arme retorted, frowning heavily and giving the redhead an impression that she wouldn't even get to see sunset.

"Oh crap. I need to find Sieggy," the knight muttered to herself before searching for Mari. Unfortunately, the engineer was still too tired due to a night's worth of inventing so she'd be useless for now. Minutes later, the redhead decided to call on Ronan. However...

"Sorry Elesis, but the master's still recovering from a few fractures," A messenger informed before skipping away happily.

The knight shook in fear for a moment... All her "allies" were too "busy" to help her out of her predicament. So that meant she'd have to join forces with...

"DO IT YOURSELF!" Arme cried, stomping her foot. "The least I want to do is to play hide and seek with your ancestor!"

"P-Please Arme! Just this once!" The knight begged as she collapsed to her knees. "JUST. THIS. ONCE!"

The mage hesitated for a moment before saying, "Okay... But on one condition!"

"What?"

"You're gonna do the chicken dance in front of the queen... And the rest of the chasers... And the townspeople... And the..."

"Wait... IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!"

"I don't know. But who cares if you go to jail?"

"YOU MEANIE!"

Arme giggled as she readied her staff. "Better shut up and think. We've got an old man to catch."

* * *

The two girls searched all over the castle for a trace of black hair. They checked the basement, the tower, the kitchen, and other areas in hopes of finding the immortal. All that's left now was the throne room...

"Are you sure we're allowed here?" Elesis asked quietly as she and the mage crept inside.

"Just pipe it down so that we wouldn't get in trouble." Arme retorted. "That dumb jackass really knows how to hide. Damn it, he's as annoying as you are!"

"You better hold your tongue or I'll kill you," the knight muttered.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try!"

"Why I ought--"

Just before Elesis was able to finish her sentence, a familiar snoring was heard and sure enough, Sieghart sprawled lazily on the floor in front of the queen's throne. The queen, on the other hand, stood at the back of one pillar, looking at the dark-haired man as if he was a dead rat.

"Get rid of it!" She yelled, using the pillar as a shield.

"It?" Elesis raised a brow.

"Relax your highness... Its just Sieghart!" Arme said as she used her giant punch to throw the dark-haired man back to the clinic.

"That monster tried to slice my head off... With his eyes closed I tell ya!" The queen explained.

"Yeah yeah. As expected from a sleepwalker" Elesis sighed. "I'm off!"

"Wait Elesis," Arme said as she grabbed the knight's arm. "You promised me that you'll do a chicken dance."

"What?!" The redhead screamed, trying to pry away from the mage's hold. "L-Let go of me! I'm outta here!"

"B-But t-that's n-not f-fair!" Arme mumbled as fake tears streamed down her cheeks. "Y-You p-promised!"

"Aw come on Elesis," The queen of Serdin said. "Do what the child says."

"She's not a child, she's Lucifer in disguise," Elesis muttered to herself.

"Y-You're so unfair!" Arme whined as more and more tears fell from her eyes.

"FINE I'LL DO IT!" The knight shouted, stomping her foot. "Short people and their habit of acting all cutesy... Sheesh."

Hours later, laughter could be heard from the main square of Serdin as Elesis performs the chicken dance in front of hundreds of people. Well, at least she was courageous enough to do something _that_ embarrassing. Besides, she'll get back at Arme in the next chapter...


	16. Playing with the short one

Hey there! The name's Arme! Now, I bet your guessing why I'm the one narrating the story but that's none of your business. Anyway, I'm currently in the dining room with a bunch of morons... Yes, I'm talking about my teammates Ryan, Ronan and Elesis.

The stupid knight A.K.A Ronan came limping back to the castle yesterday night, and the first to meet him was the other stupid knight A.K.A Elesis. Ryan gave both of them a bear hug to celebrate the sudden return. Pathetic imbeciles...

I was staring at all three of them since they were giving me the We're-gonna-get-you-for-strangling- us look which, ironically, didn't come in the form of a glare. They were all smirking like I had just prepared my own deathbed. It was a hint that they were up to something, though I didn't know what, and that simple fact was slicing through me like a sword.

"Okay you guys! I'm fed up with your secrets!" I yelled, making sure that they were scared out of their wits. Heck they didn't even have a trace of intelligence in them! "What are you guys up to?" I added, slamming my hands on the table. Ryan shook for a moment at my not-so-sudden change in disposition while Elesis and Ronan simply grinned.

"If we tell you it wouldn't be much of a secret now, would it?" Ronan retorted, smiling like a freak.

Oh great. Now the losers want revenge, huh? "You guys are about to get back at me for torturing you every single day, right?"

"Pretty much," Elesis admitted, her grin widening.

"Well its not gonna work," I said, crossing my arms.

"Sure it will! Its either you stop bugging us or your research work in magic would burst into flames within seconds."

I shook my head in disbelief at her retort. "You wouldn't..."

"_We would._"

I ran into the library as fast as I could, and sure enough, all the layers of paper on my desk, all the headaches I went through -months of research, weeks of burning the midnight oil- were gone. And dammit, to make things worse, Elesis was right behind me, smiling as if she had just succeeded in something.

"Like what you see, shortcake?" She said.

"Give me back my research work you moron!" I shouted, trying to lower my temper so as not to end up cooking her -and the whole library- in a firestorm.

"One condition." Elesis said before proceeding to walk around me.

"All right! I'll stop picking on y--"

"That and... You'll have to bake me three layers of chocolate cake."

"You're one heck of an idiot Elesis." I hissed before reaching out to give her a scratch on the face.

"Research work!" The darn redhead warned as she held up a match and a piece of paper. Unfortunately, she didn't pick that one up from a garbage can this time. She was actually holding up the notes I had taken from a book about advanced alchemy.

"Elesis don't!" I shouted, trying to grab the paper. However...

"What's the matter, Arme? Can't reach?" She teased, watching me as I jumped up and down just to seize the sheet.

"Stop acting like a jerk, redhead!" I yelled, giving up partially. "I spent one whole night filling that piece of paper with some valuable information."

"Don't worry little one. Just do what I told you to do and I'll give you back _all_ of your precious 'documents,' including your diary." The redhead smirked causing me to freeze instantly.

"M-My d-diary," I stammered. "Y-You didn't read it, did you?"

Elesis giggled for a moment. "I got curious! And to think you of all people would get a crush on--"

"Shut your mouth, pea-brain. I don't want to hear you talk about it," I said, calmly. But since I wasn't good in keeping my emotions all bottled up inside of me... I bursted. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA TELL ANYONE, ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"Maybe..." Elesis rolled her eyes. "I'm not good in keeping secrets anyway."

"Please Elesis! I'll do anything for you. I'll bake you three-layered chocolate cakes everyday if you want! I don't even care if you get fat or anything because of it! Just don't tell anyone." I said, grabbing her by the collar and shaking her violently. Yes, I actually had an intent to kill her on the spot.

"Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut. But I have another condition for that." She informed after I released her."You're gonna kiss Lass before sunset."

"Damn you Elesis."


	17. A Cup of Tea before Sunset

Good day to you, stranger! My name is Lire, and I'm currently watching my dearest comrade Arme as she executes another one of her absurd plans (which, by the way, has a 2% chance of failure). Just so you know, she is now holding a knife -- A very sharp one at that, and it's obvious that she's not hesitant in doing what she's about to.

"Are you sure you want continue this, Arme? It's a bit inhumane. In fact, you're sounding like... Like Elesis," I informed her, trying not to get on her nerves. After all, I've seen what she's done to the others... And well, I bet you already know it's not a pretty sight.

"The moron deserves it," she retorted in a hush, looking down at her victim. "I'm never gonna regret this."

And with that, she raised the knife and plunged downwards, slicing the cake within seconds.

"There! That stupid redhead would fall asleep in no time!" She exclaimed, twirling round and round as she held up the cake for me to observe in all its glory. Man that thing looked tasty.

"Arme, are you sure this is a good idea? Ronan would be furious," I told her, still looking at the cake.

"Relax. It's only a matter of hours before she wakes up. And I'll have to push Ronan out of the way as well."

"How would you do that?"

"You'll see!" She exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the room in a rather clumsy manner while calling for Elesis. I followed shortly afterwards, as the mage had asked for my help a while ago. I couldn't think twice – She gave me the pleading look after all.

I trailed behind her as she walked to the balcony where Elesis was apparently sitting. The said girl was chatting with her "knight-in-shining-armor," Ronan.

"Ronan, get out of here," Arme hissed as she balanced the cake on her right hand.

"I can't, Arme. I promised Elesis that I'd protect her from you at all cos—"

"A dragon ate your mother," Arme stated in a rather intimidating yet convincing manner. Of course, Ronan would believe what the mage said , especially because Kanavan was still filled with untamed dragons. He ran out of the castle immediately, shouting "Mommy" all the way. Well, that was embarrassing. He didn't even listen to Elesis' good-byes.

I was too caught up with everything that I didn't notice Arme shoving the cake into Elesis' mouth. The knight was forced to chew the cake and swallow it in one huge gulp. Then Arme made her drink a cup of tea and, as the mage had been anticipating, the redhead fainted.

"HAHA! Now I wouldn't need to kiss Lass before sunset!" Arme laughed manically for a moment before we heard a high-pitched voice yell, "Guys! We have other problems besides Ronan's dragon-eating-mother dilemma!" It wasn't long before Amy, who was obviously the speaker, and Jin entered the balcony, panting as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. My senses were practically telling me that Ryan was at fault.

"R-Ryan d-discovered a giant mosquito in the basement," Jin replied, panting heavily as he leaned on the wall for support. "Amy said it must've drunk the growth potion you made last month -- the one that didn't work."

"So... It did work!" Arme exclaimed excitedly. "But on a stupid mosquito."

"The worst part is that Ryan he named his mosquito—" Jin paused for a moment,"—Cordelius James David Alexandro Howell."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. "

"So… What are we gonna do about it?" I heard Arme say. "It's not like we could convince Ryan to kill the mosquito."

"That's absolutely correct, short one!" A voice exclaimed from above. Looking up, we saw Sieghart, wearing a smirk as his coat danced in the wind. It would've been a perfect entrance, if not for the dove that flew straight to his face. He threw the bird aside before continuing, "By the way, Elesis is hiding your research work two floors below, second door to the right. You wouldn't miss it!"

"She kept it in the Janitor's room! Why I oughta—" Arme fumed, then zoomed into the hallways in search of her research work.

"Stupid birds. They always ruin everything," Sieghart muttered as he spat out a few feathers, right before he swooped down next to Jin. "Anyway, I saw Ryan feeding the mosquito a few minutes ago, and – WHO BAKED A CAKE AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL ME?!" I could tell his eyes were settled on the remaining piece of cake which was sitting on a tray on the ground.

"I don't think you should eat that, moron. They'll make you sleep, which reminds me… You're not even meant to be awake till next week!"

"Really?" The gladiator mumbled before fainting. I stomped my foot before asking Jin to take both Elesis and Sieghart to the infirmary.

As Jin walked off, I heard another high-pitched yell. I figured it might've been Arme, but I was surprised when Ryan ran into me in the balcony, still screaming like a girl. I rolled my eyes before shaking him so that he would come back down to earth.

I asked him what happened and he replied, "They were all bzzzzt! And I went swing swing! But they kept on flying! And then I cried, 'mama!' and…"

"Ryan! Be serious!" I said.

"The mosquitos are multiplying at a rapid rate Lire!!! We've gotta stop them so that I'd have a reason to be stupid in this goddamn story!"

"Err… Perhaps we should give them tea?"

"I don't see no reason why not."


	18. Ripping up Teddy Bears

"_Wake up moron! Wake up! Wake up!"_

Why do I feel like someone short is trying to break my spinal cord?

"_Arme… I think you should go easy on her. It was your fault anyway."_

What happened to me? And why do I feel like I just missed something?

"_I don't care! The cake's effect should have worn off by now. Elesis, you moron! Wake up!"_

"OKAY! I'M AWAKE SO STOP JUMPING ON ME!" I exclaimed, trying to roll over and get on my back so that I could grab Arme and throw her to the corner. However, she was already giving me that delirious I'm-gonna-kill-you-now-that-you're-awake stare, so… skip the idea.

Looking around, I realized that nearly everyone working in the castle was in the infirmary. Surprisingly, even Ronan was here, and he was glaring at Arme for a reason I didn't even know.

"Isn't this place a little cramped up for a meeting?" I asked, counting each member of the chase. Okay, so Mari wasn't around, meaning there were only nine of us. "What's happening anyway? Why are all of you here?"

"Ask Ryan," Jin told me as he grabbed the druid by the shoulder.

"Oh wait a minute. I haven't even introduced Cornelius James David Alexander Howell to Elesis yet," Ryan said as he drew a giant mosquito out of nowhere. "Elesis, this is Cornelius James David Alexander Howell. Say hello to Elesis, Cornelius James David Alexander Howell."

Great. _Now_ my ears hurt.

"Why is there a giant mosquito in the infirmary?" I asked. Ugh… This is why I hate getting too curious.

"He's not a giant mosquito! He's Corne-"

"We get it Ryan!" Jin cut him off. "The pet mosquito you gave to him two days ago drank a potion that Arme made which was meant to turn someone enormous. What's worse is that it had a couple of friends who drank the same potion so now, they're multiplying in the castle hallways."

"Oh… By the way, why did Ronan return?" I asked once more.

"My mother wasn't actually eaten by a dragon," Ronan replied. "A gorgos came and attacked the Kanavan castle. And only one person could summon a gorgos…" He glared at Arme once again.

"Oh come on, it was meant to lure you away from Elesis," the mage replied.

Ronan continued, "There's only one remaining problem that can't be fixed… My mom."

"She… died?" I asked.

"No…" Ronan paused for a moment. "Why is it that every time I try to rescue my mom, she attempts to kill me in return?"

"Did she… hurt you?" Ryan asked him.

"WHY NOT JUST WAIT TILL I'M ALREADY DEAD?" Ronan retorted. So much for keeping his emotions to himself.

"Okay, I get it. Sheesh," Ryan said as he walked towards Lire, the giant mosquito trailing behind.

"So… what are we gonna do now?" Amy questioned as she sat on the bed beside me. "It's not like we could sit back and watch as they invade the whole castle."

"If something happens to my precious home, I'll have you guys beheaded," the queen suddenly interjected. Wait… She wasn't serious, was she? "I'm serious"

Crap.

"Okay, what do we do first?" Lire questioned, looking directly at Ryan.

"Well, Cornelius is scared of stuff toys. Why not show them a teddy bear to see how it would affect them?" Ryan replied. He actually remembers what his pet is scared of.

"But only Lass keeps a teddy bear! He even hugs it all day when he's in his bedroom!" Ronan suddenly exclaimed. "Great. Now he has a reason to kill me."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said as I jumped off the side of the bed where Amy wasn't sitting. "C'mon! Let's abduct the stupid stuff toy! LAST ONE IN LASS' BEDROOM IS A ROTTEN MAGGOT!"

"THE FIRST ONE WHO ENTERS HIS ROOM WOULD TURN INTO ONE!" Arme exclaimed. More crap. Now no one would dare enter his room. She then added, "You guys are so stupid. Lass is right here in the infirmary, and he's holding the darn teddy bear!"

"Awesome! Now we won't have to run into the hallways to get it," Jin said.

"Enough chit-chat! Toss em' the teddy bear so we could see how vulnerable they are!" Amy cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

We did what she said and listened. For a moment, we heard a loud, buzzing sound similar to a lawnmower and a few rips… and shreds.

"Oh god," Amy murmured to herself.

"Okay… S-Since p-plan A d-didn't work… L-Let's m-move on t-to p-plan B," I said, inhaling sharply before continuing, "Arme! Firestorm them."

The next few minutes of my life were spent with Arme, Amy and Jin, trailing behind me as we hid behind pillars, trying as hard as we can so that we couldn't be seen. There were hundreds of them, but they chose to buzz around from room to room in search of something. A victim, perhaps?

Amy whimpered a few times as she followed Arme. "Amy… Stop whimpering. If you want me to succeed in killing all the mosquitoes, you must at least be as quiet as possible."

Amy sighed. "O-Oka—AAH! THEY'RE SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF JIN!"

When I looked back at the hallway, Jin was laying face down, completely white due to the loss of blood, and there was a gigantic mosquito flying clumsily away from him.

Immediately, Arme ran to the center of the hallways, attracting each and every mosquito in the area. We quickly pulled Jin out of the way as the swarm drew closer, and once they were close enough, we heard Arme's high-pitch voice yelling, "FIRESTORM!"

A pillar of molten lava appeared before us, killing all the mosquitoes in sight. Sometimes, I couldn't help but be amazed with Arme's magic, but hey, she's my arch enemy in the chase.

"Great job short one," I complimented on our way back to the infirmary.

"Don't call me short," she hissed before giving me a light punch on my back. "You weren't so bad yourself, moron." She then threw a dead mosquito towards Ryan and said, "When Lass wakes up, tell him that Elesis and Ronan ate his teddy bear."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my secret comes out one day because of you, so I'm doing the best I can to ruin your life," she replied.

"Oh… Wait… What?"

"Hey, shouldn't everyone be wondering why Mari hasn't come out of her lab yet?"

"Ask the stupid author for being so damn ignorant."


	19. The Clipper brings up a challenge

Okay… So after four long weeks of fighting and killing a bunch of half-assed monsters, the grand chase is finally back in Serdin. And guess what? Aside from Arme getting over her temper tantrum due to Elesis and Ronan's mischievous acts, a new friend has arrived… And he's making Lass, Ryan and Sieghart look like a bunch of noobs…

"What is that thing?" The queen of Serdin asked, pointing her index finger at a tall, purple-skinned demon that stood beside Sieghart.

"He's a deranged pessimistic demon who so happened to join our group for no obvious reasons," the gladiator explained, nudging the creature on the shoulder. "You should talk, idiot. She's gonna think you're a freak if you don't."

"My name is Dio," the demon stated. "I'm here to help your inexperienced warriors on their next mission."

"Wait… Inexperienced?" Elesis – who happened to be standing at the farthest part of the throne room— interjected. "How many times do I have to say this? We are the Grand Chase! We've fought against the gods! We kicked sacred butt! We threw the master of hell back to where he belongs and forced the queen of darkness to follow his lead! So what's this talk about being 'inexperienced'?"

"You should consider your words, redhead... You just made me realize how weak and hopeless the gods you guys worshipped are," Dio retorted without glancing back at the knight.

"I hate your guts as much as I hate Sieghart," Elesis murmured, folding her arms across her chest before adding, "I'm gonna make sure that Arme tortures you with deep impact once she's gotten over her cold. Or maybe…"

* * *

"Lire, I'm advising you to stay away from that Dio. I hate the way he looks at you," Ryan told the blond elf as they made their way down the castle halls and into the garden which showcased a wide array of trees and plants.

"What? It's not like he's gonna eat me," Lire replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek while holding his hand. She froze momentarily after hearing a low-pitched sneeze from a window on the second floor of the castle. "Looks like Arme is still not feeling well," she said.

"If you're that worried then you should go check on her. I could tend to the plants by myself anyway," Ryan reassured her, smiling away.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should—"

"Nah Lire. I can handle this. You could come back later."

"Okay Ryan." Lire hesitated. "I'll be back soon." She hugged him before walking away.

Ryan watched her as she left; sighing before turning away to stare at the number of plants that needed watering. He heard a scoff coming from his left and glared when he found the demon, Dio, scowling back at him before moving back to the paper he was holding.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ GARDEN?" Ryan practically screamed.

"I'm writing…" Dio retorted, grimly.

"Really? Are you writing about trees? Nature?" The elf questioned, hyperactively causing the demon to shove the paper to his face. On it was a list entitled "Trees are emo too" then a number of lines with "facts" written on them.

"Fact number one," Ryan read aloud. "They let other people cut—Oh forget it! You get out! NOW."

"What if I don't want to?" Dio asked, emotionlessly.

"Then I might as well make y—"

"Ryan! There'll be none of that," Lire interjected, holding Ryan's left hand. "No fighting you guys. It's useless."

Dio's lips twisted into a wide, humorless grin. "Expect a broken heart by the end of the month, Ryan…"

"Ha! I'll be expecting that too, ya moron! Lire loves _me_. The only person who's into emo dudes in the chase is Arme, and I'm not supposed to say a thing about it because it's her big secret!" Ryan boasted.

"Did I mention that if she heard that, it'd mean your own death, Ryan?" Lire informed. A hint of panic was obvious in her voice.

"Wow... You're gonna die... Lucky for you, " Dio stated as he pointed at a window on the second floor of the castle. Ryan instantly hid behind Lire when he saw Arme's head poking out of the window. Boy was she infuriated.

"This means war Ryan! A really BIG war! You might want to kiss your beloved plants goodbye before the end of the week since that's how long they'll get to live!" The mage warned before a pair of pale hands pulled her back into the room.

"Oh gods no… No… NO!" Ryan stomped his foot on the barren ground below him. "This is your fault!" Ryan yelled, pointing a finger at Dio.

"Why so?" The demon asked.

"If you weren't here in the first place, then I wouldn't have blurted out Arme's secret," Ryan told him while pulling at his own hair.

"It's not even a secret. The author was stupid enough to have made it obvious three chapters ago…" Dio retorted as he stood up.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE THREE CHAPTERS AGO! Great… Now he even knows everything… How much lousier could this get?" Ryan questioned himself as he ran into the castle and out again, this time holding a teddy bear.

"HEY EMO! D'YOU SEE THIS TEDDY BEAR! FETCH IT AND RAPE IT!" Ryan ordered as he threw the poor toy into oblivion.

"You're making me laugh Ryan. Ha... Ha... Ha... Ha..." Dio replied as he entered the castle. Unbeknownst to both Lire and Ryan, he already had the teddy bear in tow.

* * *

XD Officially fifteen! [Now that I mentioned it, I feel old…] I'm still VERY busy you guys. I'll try to update the other stories when I have enough time. Thanks for understanding. ^^


End file.
